Thinking of You
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Kaoru is depressed when Hikaru has left on a School outing, but when Hikaru comes home......WARNING YAOI TWINCEST LEMONEY HIKAXKAO IF U DONT LIKE IT LEAVE PLEASE


I sit upon the edge of our king sized bed that now seems so empty and cold. In our dimmed room, now so sour and uninviting. I slouch over and begin to cry. This room that was once so happy and full of life now has become a dark and abysmal place. It seems when my love left, he took the life with him, my life to be exact. Yes he went for school, a chance of a lifetime. And I know he's only going to be gone for a month, but what a horrid month that has been. Everyday I awake to an empty place beside me, cold from lack of my brother's body heat, and aching for his sweet touch. Everyday I have to pry myself from the covers, make myself shower which I now find hurts to do without him. I make myself get dressed, not that there's anyone to get dressed or undressed for. Force myself to eat, which is terrible because for me everything tastes sour in comparison to my twin's candy tongue. Then all I can do is reminisce about all the memories, the good times we had together. I sit in my oversized love seat, which is too big for one, and remember, and cry. I know Im pathetic, it's only a month, but it hurts me so. And unfortunately today is no different. I've showered and dressed; now I have to eat that soured food. I pull myself down stairs to the kitchen, tears filling my eyes, full of despair when suddenly I am jolted out of my depression by a rattling of the door knob.

"Hello?" I yell rather loudly, still recovering from the startle. Then I hear the most beautiful sound in the world, my brother's voice.

"Kaoru?" He calls.

I race to the door tears of joy streaking down my face, my love is home. I see his ginger hair, breathe in his lovely sent of fresh strawberries, as I feel his back and taste his mouth. He holds me close against his chest, tight in his arms and I know that I am safe once again. I dare pull away from this moment and ask him a question.

"Not that Im not absolutely overjoyed that your home, but why are you home early?"

He pulls me back into our embrace and leans in close to me.

"Well, I couldn't stand to be without you any longer, so I told them I needed to go."

"Hikaru" I tried to protest, he shouldn't have left the school function just to be with me, this was a good opportunity for him and shouldn't waste it like that. I know it hurts but this is good for him. Unfortunately I never get a chance to tell him this because his lips have crashed onto mine in a desperate attempt to silence me, and it worked. My lips have ached for him and I give in and they have there way with his lips. He still tastes just as sweet as I remembered. I trace his lips beginning to be let in. He lets me in, and I explore. My fingers run through his silky soft hair and his hands are pulling me by the small of my back closer still. He then pulls away suddenly and I want to cry. But he quickly picks me up, princess style, and carriers me up stairs and to the bed room. I am blushing now, I feel like such a uke.

"Hikaru!" I whine and try to struggle free.

"Aw, what my little Kaoru?" He smirks.

"Put me down! I feel like a girl!" I yell.

"Aw, but Kaoru you look so cute and pretty just like a girl, so it's only fitting."

I blush deeper. And this time he sees.

"Aw see pretty and cute, my little uke."

I don't fight on the uke for now because he is placing me on the bed and I need him. He wastes no time baring me, and I do the same to him. Then he crawls under me. Kissing me first lips, then neck, chest, stomach, and lower. I roll my hips as he kisses them. He toys all around my area, teasing me. Licking slowly from my hips to right above it, and then blowing cold air on it. Or running his fingers so softly over the tip I want to scream. He see's my pain and offers me something.

"Kaoru, just tell me what you want and I'll gladly give it to you."

I beg, "Please Hikaru please do me."

He smirks, he loves to here me beg, as he puts it in his mouth. Pulling up and down. I whimper and run my fingers through his silky hair. He goes harder, and faster I whimper, until they turn into moans, which turn into screams. Then I come. Waves of pleasure pounding me as my hips dance in front of him. He swallows it greedily and moans, he is hard, really hard now. I gladly switch positions and suck him, my tongue swirls in my mouth and he screams. He bucks into me when he comes, but no matter I swallow it all. We are both still not done yet, we won't rest. He pulls himself up and grabs the lotion we keep on the night stand. He is an expert at this by now, but I am still embarrassed when he starts. I blush a crimson red when he grabs my ass.

"Kaoru, you're so cute." He says as he kisses my lips. I whimper and he smirks. Damn. One finger, quick then two, three, until I am ready. This time he doesn't tease. He squares himself against my hips, and in he goes. I moan. He pulls out. I quiver. Then we get our rhythm. In and out, in and out. Moan, Moan, Scream, Moan, Moan, and Scream. Faster and harder until I can do it scream. He whimpers and screams as we go faster and faster. I shake, and he yells my name in the most agonizing and lovely way he has ever. And I come. I drop immediately, and when I let out my longest, sweetest moan yet, he comes as well. He crashes on top of me as we lay there panting and quivering. Then after the pleasure waves stop we hug. Long and strong. He kisses my neck, then I taste his mouth.

"I missed you Kaoru." He says in between kisses.

"I missed you too Hikaru, welcome home."

END


End file.
